The Forgotten
by V Keller
Summary: It's Harry Potter's 3rd year at Hogwarts. The trio have a new friend. But something about her is diffrent. Harry wants to know. Hermione might have met her match, and Ron is taking her under his wing. *Old & Not Updated*
1. Prologue

Prologue - Trelawney's First Prediction  
  
Everyone has heard about Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived from You-Know- Who's attack. There are always two sides to a coin. It's just that most people only hear one side of the story.  
  
* * * Mid-August 1981  
  
Professor Trelawney rushed into Headmaster Dumbledore's office. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was preparing to have students arrive.  
  
"Albus!" She said panting as she flew open his door.  
  
"Yes Sibyll?" Professor Dumbledore stood up from behind his desk, looking very concerned for the Divination teacher.  
  
"I had the most horrible premonition! I think it might just be true!"  
  
He motioned her to sit down. Again he took his seat behind his desk. "Tell me," he said very calmly.  
  
"It was horrible! I was just sitting, having some tea when it came to me," said Trelawney. "I saw two families being destroyed, Albus, two families of our brightest students!" She was on the verge of tears. "I saw-saw, You- Know-Who, go to a home."  
  
"Who's home?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"The Rastaban's I'm afraid," she confessed.  
  
Dumbledore paused for a moment. David and Julie Rastaban had graduated from Hogwarts not that long ago. They couple were very talented. He knew Julie very well. She was his nephew's goddaughter. Julie had been a school prefect. David had been Keeper for a school Quidditch team and had played on the Puddlemere United team right after he left Hogwarts. Both had been in Gryffindor house. They had a daughter who was a year old.  
  
"Albus?" she asked, looking concerned. He looked up and nodded for her to continue. She sighed heavily. "As I said, I saw him go to the Rastaban's home and ... and kill David and Julie." Tears slowly fell down her face. "It was awful!"  
  
He got up and went around his desk and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. This was horrible. Dumbledore could hear Trelawney try and to take in deep breathes to calm herself down. "Is there more?"  
  
She nodded her head. "Then I saw him murder - oh the evil man! He murdered Lily and James! He got them too!" Trelawney proceed to sob.  
  
Lily and James Potter were also from Hogwarts and Gryffindor house. They had graduated with David and Julie. Lily had been Head Girl. James had been a chaser for Gryffindor. He had also been leader of a group of four boys that were his best friends. Like the Rastabans they had been married after Hogwarts and were very talented. They had child also, a one-year-old son.  
  
Both couples were loyal to Dumbledore against Voldemort.  
  
"We'll just have to protect them somehow," said Dumbledore.  
  
"How can you? I don't know when it will happen. The future cannot be change Albus," protested Trelawney.  
  
"We'll do our best then to protect them till the time comes. I'll contact the Potters and Rastabans and warn them. This is very terrible. Your prediction didn't tell you why he did it? No, I suppose it didn't."  
  
There was silence in Dumbledore's office as he wrote letters to the two couples, except for Trelawney, who started to sob a few times.  
  
Trelawney was going to say something more when Professor McGonagall came in. 


	2. Chapter 1 The Shy Girl

Chapter 1 - The Shy Girl September 1993  
  
A girl sat down at the back of the class where no one would pay her any attention. She couldn't help but look at those in their clicks and envy them. She didn't have any friends really. Sure she knew people and talked to them, but none that she would call "close" friends. She had never had any.  
  
She looked around the classroom. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher wasn't there yet. A small smile crossed her face. One could always expect Professor Lupin to throw in a surprise.  
  
He entered the room and gave her a small smile. Unlike the other students she hadn't taken out her quills and such. She knew he had something rolled up his sleeve.  
  
He asked the students to follow him. They paused briefly on their way as Professor Lupin dealt with Peeves.  
  
They arrived at the staff lounge. Professor Snape was in a chair, but quickly left announcing that Neville was trouble.  
  
The students thought Professor Snape was mean and evil. She didn't. She thought quite the opposite. Yet she knew a lot of things the other students didn't. Both her uncles had cautioned her though against broadcasting what she knew. Even her godfather had told her this before she arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
The girl had gone into a sort of daze and had to pull herself out for what Professor Lupin was saying. As he was talking she immediately knew what he was aiming for. How many times had her uncle told her about boggarts? Too many if you asked her.  
  
The lesson was very exciting. She watched each of the students go up there. That was of course except her, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. She was thankful that Lupin didn't call on her.  
  
The corner of her mouth tugged up a little. She remembered the first time she saw Harry. It was on the Hogwarts express three years ago. She had though him instantly one of the cutes boys she had ever seen. She hadn't notice the scar or knew who he was then. Later everyone saw the scar and knew who he was. She didn't even care if they were in the same house. That didn't change her opinion of Harry. Not one bit. Her uncle laughed when he told her. Her other uncle had frowned deeply. Her godfather just smiled when he found out.  
  
Her mind drifted again but came back to Hogwarts. All she caught was, " ...on Monday," from Lupin.  
  
"Excuse me." She tapped a girl on the back. It was Hermione. The girl gulped, "Um, what's due on Monday?"  
  
Hermione gave her a questioning look then said, "A summary on the chapter about boggarts."  
  
She nodded, "Thank you." She walked off hurriedly to back to the classroom. She had already known about the homework, she realized, and had done it. 


	3. Chapter 2 Avalon Rastaban

Disclaimer: Harry, Hermione, Ron, etc. are not mine. Avalon, David, and Julie Rastaban are **mine** though. This story is *based* on Harry's third year.  
  
Chapter 2 - Avalon Rastaban  
  
"Who was that?" Ron asked coming up from behind Hermione.  
  
She shrugged and turned to Harry. "Did you recognize her?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, I don't think I do. She couldn't be new could see?"  
  
"If you mean she's a first year, she couldn't be in our class," replied Ron  
  
"Not unless she was very advanced," Hermione said, "but I doubt that she's a first year."  
  
They entered the classroom and saw the girl just grabbing her school bag. They watched everyone else leave chatting with friends and her exit the class alone.  
  
"I feel bad for seeing her go walking alone," Harry said as they exited the class. They watched as some Slytherins walked by. One deliberately bumped into her and made her drop bag. Quills, parchment, and everything else scattered everywhere. The Slytherins laughed and kept walking.  
  
"What a rotten bunch!" Ron shouted and looked to Harry for agreement. He didn't find it - or at least Harry's face.  
  
Harry had rushed over to her. She looked on the verge of tears. "Here, let me help." He offered and started to pick up some books.  
  
"Thank you," she said meekly. She avoided looking at him directly in the face.  
  
Ron and Hermione join them in picking up her thing.  
  
"I'm sorry I put you though the trouble of helping me."  
  
"That's ok," said Ron with a smile. "We should have actually stopped those Slytherins from doing that. One of these days I swear though. We'll get them for you."  
  
Hermione handed her some quills. "What's your name by the way?"  
  
Harry watched as her cheeks turned pink. "Avalon. Avalon Rastaban."  
  
"No way!" Ron shouted. "You're not daughter of David Rastaban are you?"  
  
Avalon's cheeks turned to a darker shade of pink. "Yes."  
  
"Who's he Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
He gave Hermione a you-should-know look. "He was one of the best Keepers of the Puddlemere United history! At least he would have been if-" Ron trailed off appearing to losing his train of thought.  
  
"Yes, I know," said Avalon in a small voice.  
  
"What year are you?" Hermione asked bluntly.  
  
"This is my third at Hogwarts." She looked down at her shoes, not meeting their eyes.  
  
"You're sure you aren't new?" Harry asked. Avalon nodded her head. "Then why haven't we seen you before?"  
  
"I try to keep quiet. I don't do my homework in the common room. I usually do it in the library, away from everyone, or when everyone sleeps. So naturally I miss my meals and go to the kitchen to get them."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked looking confused at Avalon's reasoning.  
  
"That way I stay out of peoples way-"  
  
"Who'd ever told you were in peoples' ways?" Ron demanded. It seemed Ron had suddenly become very protective of Avalon. "If it was those Slytherins I'll-"  
  
Avalon stopped him from continuing with a small smile. "Its ok Ron." It seemed the smile had reached even her voice. "Its always how I felt. Since I was little I've kept to myself."  
  
"What do your parents think about you being quiet?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing much. Both my parents died when I was a baby."  
  
Ron and Hermione had become very quiet. They exchanged looks. "Guess we be better heading off. Come with us Avalon." Hermione said and started to walk. Ron and Avalon followed her.  
  
Ron turned around. "C'mon, Harry, we'll be late if we don't get there soon."  
  
Harry hadn't spoken since Avalon had smiled. She was different and he knew that right away. She made him think. It was like something had clicked inside him. Ron called for him again. Harry mentally shook his head and caught up with them. As the four walked together Harry couldn't help but look at her wonder what had given him this revelation about her. Was it the way she carried herself? Maybe it was the shyness he caught, but the boldness he knew was there. He didn't know what was it about her that made him think this, or really why. All he knew was it was because of her. 


	4. Chapter 3 Snape's Change of Heart

AN: Kinda short, but hey, whatever. Reminder: Avalon Rastaban is solely MINE.  
  
Chapter 3 - Snape's Change of Heart  
  
It didn't take to long for Avalon to become part of the trio. Making it a four-o, as some students jokingly called them. It also seemed suddenly that everyone else wanted to know where Avalon came from. Being shy, she didn't know how to take this sudden interest in her though. So the three did their best to take the heat of the questions and answer them as best as they could.  
  
It was nearing October and Harry was getting antsy for the Quidditch season to start. They were in potions before it started discussing the sport when Draco Malfoy came over to them  
  
He sauntered over to their table. "Well, what do we have here? A new member of the Harry Potter fan club," Malfoy sneered. "What's her position? Vice- president?"  
  
"That'll be enough, Mister Malfoy," Snape said from behind him. "I suggest you find your seat or I'll have one for you in detention."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were awe struck at Snape's sudden act of kindness. Draco was surprised too because it took a moment for him to take in what Snape said and sit back down. It didn't stop him from glaring at Harry.  
  
The class went surprisingly well. Harry was relived and suspicious that Snape hadn't picked on him. He even seemed somewhat kind to Neville.  
  
They were heading off to their next class when Snape stepped outside of his classroom and called after them.  
  
"Miss Rastaban, may I speak with you for a moment." He said and waited for Avalon to make her way back to class. "You three go. I'm only wish to see this Gryffindor, and not any of you." He waited for Avalon to go into the class, then closed the door.  
  
"And here I thought Snape turned a new leaf," Ron muttered.  
  
"Apparently not," Harry said. "We better go though. Before he sends Filch after us."  
  
"I wonder if he's ill," Hermione wondered out loud. 


	5. Chapter 4 Disappearing Act I

Chapter 4 - Disappearing Act  
  
They didn't get a chance to talk to Avalon about what Snape wanted with her until dinner.  
  
"So what silly thing did he get you on?" Ron asked sitting down next to her. Harry sat on her other side. Hermione sat on Ron's right.  
  
"Get me on?" she asked, looking confused.  
  
"He means," Harry said. "What did Snape say you did wrong? He doesn't care for Gryffindors very much, and he really doesn't care for us three either."  
  
Avalon paused, looking very thoughtful. Then she said with a little laugh in her voice; "Nothing."  
  
"Nothing! What do you mean? No detention and points taken, or detention and no points take, or both detention and points taken." Ron demanded.  
  
'Neither. He just wanted to know how I was doing," she said simply.  
  
"What!" the three said in unison. Before any of them could ask what she meant George and Fred came over to talk to Harry about Quidditch. Soon Ron was involved too. Hermione only joined when Fred asked her if she knew any spells to jinx the Slytherin brooms.  
  
During this conversation Avalon slipped off. She knew the sport very well. Her uncle often said it was in her blood to know and like Quidditch. After all, both her father and mother played on the Quidditch teams at Hogwarts. Her father, after all, went on to play for a professional team before he died.  
  
Besides, she had to meet someone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry looked for Avalon after Fred and George left. He didn't know how the girl could disappear and not have him or Ron notice.  
  
"Did you see where Avalon went?" he asked his friends.  
  
They shook her heads. "Maybe she went to the library?" Hermione said.  
  
So they went and checked there. They checked the Gryffindor common room and Hermione checked the dorm room. They even checked Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
"Where can she be?" Harry asked them as they exited Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
"Should could have gotten a cold or something and went to see Madam Pomfrey," Ron said hopefully.  
  
"Maybe she just needs sometime alone," suggested Hermione.  
  
It wasn't till breakfast of the next morning that they caught up with Avalon. 


	6. Chapter 5 Fallen and Can't Get Up

Chapter 5 - Fallen and Can't Get Up  
  
They hadn't gotten and answer from Avalon about where she was the other night. She would only tell them that she was sending an owl off with a letter. Anytime one of them brought it up she would magically go deaf. Sirius attacked the Fat Lady, which frighten everyone. He wasn't found at the school, thought it was searched. All the students slept in the Great Hall. Time went on, and on the fifth of October they had Snape substituting for Lupin. Though he yelled and threatened the four-o, nothing bad happened to them.  
  
"I can't believe Snape made us write an essay on werewolves," Ron complained, sitting in a chair of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"It could have been worse, if you knew what he was planning," Avalon said. "Don't fret about it any ways. We won't have to turn it in. Lupin won't want us too."  
  
"Nonsense," Hermione said, already beginning on the essay. "I'm sure he'll up hold Professor Snape's assignment. Besides, how would you know what Snape was planning and what Professor Lupin wouldn't want?"  
  
Avalon opened her mouth to say something, but Ron interrupted her. "Its called wishful thinking, Hermione. You should try it sometime." Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to write her essay.  
  
Trying to change the subject Avalon turned to Harry. "So you're playing Hufflepuff tomorrow, right?" she asked him.  
  
Harry nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"Be careful of the weather though. Might get a bit wet and windy. Be on guard too," she advised.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Thanks. I'll try and keep that in mind. I need all the help I can't get."  
  
Avalon laughed, "Hardly. I think your one of the best Seekers Hogwarts has seen in a long time."  
  
"That's what we've been trying to tell him," Ron said. "Does he listen? Nooooo! Not Harry!" The group laughed.  
  
"It's getting late," said Harry standing up. "I better get some sleep."  
  
"Good-night Harry," Hermione said looking up for a brief second then went back to her essay.  
  
"G'night," Ron said, suppressing a yawn.  
  
"Sleep well," Avalon said with a small smile.  
  
It didn't take long for Harry to fall asleep. He didn't even hear the others come in.  
  
He had a dream. It was his last year at Hogwarts and he was in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch. He was in his uniform and holding the Quidditch Cup. He was the captain of the Gryffindor team. Everything seemed fine. Then a breeze came. Something about it seemed dark. Gently he put down the Cup and pulled out his wand.  
  
Automatically at the tip of his wand a white ball appeared and crackled with magic. He held it out in the direction the breeze was coming from. Another wand joined his with the same white crackling ball. A dark shadow appeared. Harry didn't have time to look at the other wand's owner because the shadow came rushing towards them. They held up their wands and pointed them at the shadow, which was taking shape of a man. A very evil man Harry knew only by one name. The figure, not fully materialized, pulled out its own wand and pointed at them. The two crackling balls sped from their wands to Voldemort. One hit him, the other he deflected.  
  
Harry woke up just as Voldemort said some curse he didn't recognize to the person next to him. He was breathing hard as he looked at his clock. 'Four- thirty in the morning, right on the dot', he thought. He closed his eyes, trying to get back to sleep, but the dark figure on the Quidditch Pitch wouldn't leave his mind.  
  
Fifteen minutes later he got out of bed, put on his glasses, and went down to the common room. To his surprise he found Avalon sitting in a chair by the fire.  
  
"Couldn't sleep either?" she asked stroking a large fur ball on her lap. It took him a moment to recognize Crookshanks.  
  
"How'd you tame him? He's been after Scabbers since Hermione got him. I'm surprised to see that he's hasn't already gone for our dormitory."  
  
She patted his head. "He'll behave, for a little while. Right Crookshanks?" The cat answered with a loud meow. "See, he'll be on his best behavior. Just for a while, of course."  
  
Harry smiled and nodded sitting down in the chair next to her.  
  
"Nervous?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, and no." He sighed. "I'm not sure, actually."  
  
"I would be." He gave her a look. "I mean, look at the weather. I was right. Windy and rainy. You better hold tight to your Nimbus or either of you, if not both, might get blown to Timbuktu."  
  
"Yeah, I think Diggory might actually have an advantage over me today."  
  
"He won't, if you don't let him. You're small, light and quick; perfect for a Seeker. Diggory is a bit bigger therefore not quite as quick. So you may be blown around a bit, but you're still quick."  
  
Harry stared at her for a moment. "How do you know all that?'  
  
She suddenly became very shy. "Sorry," she said in a quiet voice, "I didn't mean to-"  
  
"No," Harry said, "How do you know so much of Quidditch?"  
  
She smiled meekly. "My uncle, the one I live with, has all my dad's books, notes, pictures, everything practically, about Quidditch. Before I came to Hogwarts I had read them all. Just, you know, to have something of my dad in me that I can identify with."  
  
"We have a lot in common, you know," Harry pointed out. "We both lost our parents. Both our dads were on Quidditch teams. And..."  
  
"We both dislike Draco Malfoy," she said.  
  
Harry asked, "Do you have an owl?"  
  
She smiled, "Yes I do."  
  
They continued to find similarities they had. Like they both lived with relatives after their parents die. When it came time for breakfast they left together. Sir Cadogan challenged Harry to a duel. Avalon kindly declined for them saying Sir Potter was escorting her, Lady Rastaban, and therefore currently couldn't duel.  
  
"A noble cause indeed!" replied the knight waving his sword.  
  
They continued to chat over porridge and toast. During that time the rest of the Gryffindor team arrived. Oliver Wood was acting very worried. Alicia finally told him to stop. Avalon told them not to worry. Fred teased her calling her their "expert".  
  
The team left, with a semi-tired Harry, shortly afterwards to change into their scarlet uniforms. Avalon stopped him before he left the Great Hall.  
  
"Give me your glasses," she demanded holding her hand out. Slowly he took them off and gave them to her. Not sure what she was going to do. "I hope Hermione doesn't feel too offended," she muttered. Then she took out her wand. "Impervius!" she said. "There, that will help." He thanked her and quickly left to catch up with his team. He made a mental note to thank Hermione, whom he though told Avalon about the spell.  
  
If the weather could have gotten any worse, it did. It wasn't long before Harry was soaking. Amazingly enough he could see everything in the rain. When Wood called a timeout Hermione rushed down and explained the spell Avalon did to his glasses. Hermione said it was she would have done too. Though when he thanked her for telling Avalon she didn't seem to know what he was talking about. It didn't seem to bother her and she asked if there was anything else she could do. Harry said only unless she had a spell to keep him warm and dry; sadly she didn't. Back to the game it was.  
  
It didn't seem long after that both he and Cedric Diggory, Seeker and captain of the Hufflepuff team, spotted the golden snitch.  
  
"Yeah!" Wood shouted as Harry zoomed right by him.  
  
He was a hand's grasp away from the snitch when coldness spread over him, and it wasn't because of the weather. His hand clasped over the snitch as he saw the dementors below.  
  
After that it was darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
"He's going to be fine," came Madam Pomfrey's voice from the void. "Just let the boy rest."  
  
"Keep it down," scolded Hermione.  
  
"That was a bloody good catch though, "said Fred Weasley.  
  
"I think he's waking up. Shh!" said Ron.  
  
Slowly Harry opened his eyes. The people around him looked blurry. "Here," came Avalon in a soft voice. She handed him his glasses. He put them on to find the three Weasley brothers, Wood, Hermione, and Avalon standing around him. All somewhat resembling wet rats. Madam Pomfrey had apparently disappeared.  
  
"You just missed the others, they left," Wood said. Harry assumed that he was talking about Katie and the other chasers.  
  
"Do you remember what happened?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No. I only remember having the snitch in my hand and then seeing the dementors on the pitch." He paused and rubbed his head. "I didn't fly into anything did I?"  
  
"No," Avalon said in a hard voice. "Those blasted dementors came on the pitch. Seeing how you reacted on the train to them we're all relived to see you're fine." She shoved a piece of chocolate at him. "Eat this." He did, not wanting to risk her wrath.  
  
"You should have seen Dumbledore!" Ron exclaimed. "He was furious! Don't think he likes those things too much."  
  
"Our Quidditch expert here helped too," said George. "If you can't tell she still upset. I think she would have cursed them given the chance."  
  
"Of course I am upset!" said Avalon, her purple eyes flashing. "Those things could have killed him!"  
  
"That thing you did," asked Fred, "was it the same thing Professor Lupin did on the train?"  
  
"What thing?" asked Harry.  
  
Hermione answered for Fred. "When Avalon and Dumbledore rushed on the pitch. Both had silver things coming out of their wands, similar to the one Lupin did on the train to scare them off. And don't forget to thank Hagrid for catching you. It was a good thing that he came down too."  
  
"And you won the game for us!" Wood pointed out.  
  
"All right, that's enough," Madam Pomfrey said coming over to the group. "Let Mister Potter get some rest." She turned to Avalon. "Miss Rastaban, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office." Avalon nodded and promptly left. Madam Pomfrey managed to chase the others away.  
  
Harry didn't leave the medical wing till dinnertime. Quickly he found Hermione and Ron eating with Ginny Weasley. Avalon wasn't to be seen.  
  
"Look who's all better!" said Draco from the Slytherin table. "Help me! The scary ol' dementors are here." His voice went high and he put a hand to his forehead to look distressed.  
  
"Ignore him," cautioned Hermione.  
  
Harry looked around one more time for Avalon. Surely she would be here to make sure he was all right. Wouldn't she? "Where's Avalon," he asked after he took a drink from his goblet.  
  
Ron shrugged, "Don't know. Haven't seen her since she went off to Dumbledore's office." They looked up where their headmaster usually sat. He was there. "You don't think she got into trouble or anything?"  
  
"I heard," said Ginny Weasley, "that she wasn't suppose to do that silver thing on the pitch or something."  
  
"Who told you that?" Ron asked his sister. She just shrugged and went back to eating.  
  
Avalon didn't show up for the rest of dinner.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry went back to the common room afterwards. She wasn't there either. They decided to do homework and wait for her. By ten o'clock they were playing wizards chess. When twelve o'clock rolled around Harry and Hermione decided to go to bed.  
  
"I'm going to stay up," said Ron petting Scabbers. Thankfully Crookshanks was nowhere about. "I'll just make sure she's all right."  
  
"Don't forget to scold her and put her on restriction, Father," Hermione teased.  
  
"Night Ron," Harry said as he yawned. 


	7. Chapter 6 Tutoring

Chapter 6 - Tutoring  
  
Ron fell asleep waiting for Avalon. When they went down for breakfast they found her there and she told them about Ron. Ron denied it saying she must have slipped by when he had his head turned. When they questioned her about going to Dumbledore's office and why she didn't come back she magically went deaf. She only got her hearing back when they changed the subject.  
  
When they went to Defense Against the Dark Arts everyone was relived to see Professor Lupin back. He looked healthier than ever too. He announced right away that they didn't need to turn in the essay Professor Snape assigned. This caused Hermione to murmur about teachers getting things straight. At the end of class he asked to see Harry and Avalon in his office and said Ron and Hermione could wait outside for them if they wanted to.  
  
The four had exchanged looks. It was either a wonderful thing or something horrible when a teacher did that. Harry and Avalon entered his office when the other students left.  
  
Lupin was sitting behind his desk while they stood in front of it. "I've heard you had a mishap on the Quidditch Pitch and manage to win the game," Lupin smiled widely.  
  
Harry nodded, "Yes."  
  
Lupin turned his head to Avalon. "And I hear from Professor Snape that you cast a very powerful Patronus Charm."  
  
Avalon blushed. "Yes, sir."  
  
Lupin nodded then thought for a moment. "I think; if you accept Harry, that Avalon should tutor you." The students exchanged looks. "You see, Harry, Avalon knows more then she likes to let on. Miss Rastaban here is very skilled at defending herself against the Dark Arts. Her uncle has told me so." She blushed more deeply. "And apparently is very good against the dementors. It would be easier and probably better for her to teach you the Patronus Charm."  
  
"What's is that?" asked Harry curiously. Professor Lupin explained that it was a charm that scared the dementors away. He again asked if he'd be willing to let Avalon to help him protect himself against the dementors. Harry agreed.  
  
"Great!" said Lupin and smiled. "Your Uncle Remmy will be very please when I tell him, Avalon."  
  
Avalon smiled. "Oh, I know Professor. Just might not want to tell Uncle Seven."  
  
Harry watched the exchanged. Though he and Avalon had talked she had never mentioned her uncles by name. It was interesting to know that Lupin knew them.  
  
Hermione and Ron were still waiting for them when they left Lupin's office.  
  
"Quick, don't let her disappear!" Exclaimed Ron. "She might be gone till breakfast."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere Ron," laughed Avalon.  
  
Hermione asked, "What did Lupin want?"  
  
"He wants Avalon to teach me the Patronus Charms. It'll help keep the dementors away when they come." He paused as they walked. The others stopped with him. "Interesting enough; he knows Avalon's uncles." Both Ron and Hermione looked confused for a moment. They continued to walk.  
  
"Which one? The one she lives with," asked Ron, "or the other one?"  
  
"My Uncle Remmy knows Professor Lupin," said Avalon. "He's the uncle I live with."  
  
"That will make it easier for us to refer to them now," said Hermione. "There's your Uncle Remmy, and you other uncle."  
  
"My other uncle," said Avalon, "is my Uncle Seven." After that she wouldn't answer any more questions about her uncles. And they had many questions. She would only tell them that they also attended Hogwarts.  
  
Harry was beginning to wonder why Avalon kept her family a guarded secret. All he knew of her really was that her parents died around Christmas when she was a year old. So she was given to her uncle, now identified as Remmy, to be raised. Her godfather would have raised her but his job would have made it nearly impossible for him to do so. She had another uncle, Seven, who could be rather sour at times but from what she told them he really cared about her. Still there weren't any aunts, grandparents, cousins, or any other uncles she mentioned.  
  
He wondered what made her so afraid to talk about them. 


	8. Chapter 7 Harry's Ticket

Chapter 7 - Harry's Ticket  
  
Time seemed to pass fast after that. Every opportunity Avalon and Harry practiced the Patronus Charm. Lupin had permission from Dumbledore to catch another boggart for them to use. They practiced in an old dungeon. First time Avalon opened the box the boggart was when Harry nearly passed out. They also had to be careful not to kill the creature.  
  
A few days after their first anit-dementor lesson Slytherin defeated Ravenclaw by the skin of their teeth. Professor McGonagall took down names of those staying at Hogwarts over Christmas. All four of them put their names down.  
  
Then came the second trip to Hogsmede.  
  
Harry was looking for his broom. It wasn't in his dorm or the broom closet. He had planned on polishing it because his friends were going to the village.  
  
"You don't know where my Nimbus is do you?" he asked his friends as he came into the common room.  
  
"No," said Ron. "Sorry Harry."  
  
Avalon shook her head. "Don't know."  
  
Hermione kept quiet and bit her lip. Then she ran up to her dorm and came back down with a bag. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice," she said as she opened the bag.  
  
Harry looked inside the bag. There was a dozen pieces of wood. One had the word Nimbus on it. He felt like crying. His Nimbus Two-Thousand had been smashed to smithereens. "How?" choked Harry.  
  
"B-by the Whomping Willow. It got blown right into it," explained Hermione.  
  
"Sorry, mate," said Ron.  
  
"Harry, I'm so sorry," said Avalon in a small voice.  
  
His precious broom. It was like a pet had just died. Gently he took the bag and sat down. He pulled out a piece and began to stroke it.  
  
"Are you alright Harry?" asked Hermione. He nodded without thinking. She turned to the others. "We better stay with him."  
  
Slowly he lifted his head. "No, you go to Hogsmede. Don't stay because of me."  
  
A brief argument ensued after that. Reluctantly they agreed to go.  
  
He sat there after they left turning the splinters of his broom in his hands. It was gone. How was he expected to fly, to play Quidditch? He felt depressed. Gryffindor would probably have to find a new Seeker. This was beyond belief.  
  
"Oh, stop moping Harry. It's a broom. You can always get a new one."  
  
Harry jumped from his seat. He hadn't heard anyone come in. Slowly he turned around to find Avalon standing behind him. There was a big black dog sitting at her feet. She was smiling brightly. His stomach dropped; and it wasn't because of surprise. "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I'm here to cheer you up. Now. Grab your invisibility cloak," said Avalon.  
  
He nodded after a moment and ran to his trunk. He pulled out his father's cloak. As he was coming down the stairs when he realized that he, or the others, had never told her about it. That didn't matter because when he was close enough she grabbed his arm and pulled him out through the portrait hole.  
  
"By the way Harry," she said as she rushed them. "This is Paddy, a good friend of my uncle Remmy's." Harry looked at the dog, which gave him a lick on the hand.  
  
He didn't notice where she was taking him till they arrived at a humpback witch with one eye. Avalon let go of his arm and pulled out a blank piece of parchment and her wand. Harry watched as she put her wand to the old parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Lines began to be drawn by an invisible hand. He didn't get enough time to fully read the map, for that was what it appeared to be. The only words he saw were Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, and The Marauder's Map. Almost as quickly as she took it out she tapped her wand to it again and said, "Mischief managed." Then she told him to put it in his robes as she put her wand back in her robes.  
  
"What kind of map is this?" asked Harry as he put it away.  
  
"Its your ticket out of Hogwarts. I got it from Fred and George, who took it from Filch's office their first year. It's a present from them to you," said Avalon with a glint of mischief in her eyes. "Don't worry. It's not bad or anything. It was created for good reasons."  
  
He watched as she went up to the witch and taped her wand saying, "Dissendium." The one-eyed witch slid aside to revile a tunnel. She went in, Paddy following her, and then Harry. The witch slid back. Both pulled out their wands. "Lumos!" they said together. The light from their wands showed a passage with twists and turns. As they walked they stumbled a couple of time.  
  
"This leads to the cellar of Honeydukes," said Avalon. "I think we'll find almost everyone there. Including Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Does the map say that?" asked Harry.  
  
"No. It will tell where all the teachers and staff are at school though. So you can avoid Mrs. Norris and Filch when you wander at night." She explained. He raised an eyebrow. She knew much more then she was letting on, he decided. He wondered *how* she knew though.  
  
It seemed like forever after that till they came to stairs. "Now this is the hard part," muttered Avalon. Paddy seemed to groan; Harry agreed.  
  
Climbing the stairs seemed to take longer than walking in the tunnel. At last Avalon stuck her hands up and hit something hard.  
  
"This it?" he asked. "Nox!" he said, and she did the same. She nodded and lifted what appeared to be a trapped door. They were in Honeydukes' cellar just as Avalon said. They had to help the black dog up. Harry noticed that he was very thin. He thought the dog must have lost weight walking all the way from wherever Avalon lived to get to Hogwarts.  
  
Paddy was the first to hear someone coming. Quickly, Harry threw the invisibility cloak over all three of them. Avalon motioned for them to move. Swiftly they moved up the stairs to a door and they found themselves behind the Honeydukes counter. More dodging and creeping brought them into the midst of Hogwarts students. Avalon slipped out from the cloak and Harry, with Paddy, did too. She stood on her tiptoes and looked around. Then quite suddenly she put her hand out and took Harry's own, leading him through the maze of students. The dog followed closely at his heels.  
  
They found Ron and Hermione under a sign that read Unusual Tastes.  
  
"Blood-flavor lollipops," Ron was saying to Hermione, "or Cockroach Clusters for both of them?"  
  
"The blood-flavor lollipops are for vampires probably, Ron," said Hermione. "I don't think either Harry or Avalon would like them."  
  
"Oh, don't even think about the Cockroach Clusters. Neither of us would like those. Wouldn't you agree?" She looked to Harry. He nodded with a smile.  
  
Ron and Hermione jumped, nearly knocking over a jar.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked a very surprised Hermione.  
  
Avalon let go of Harry's hand and flipped her hands in the air with a smile. "Isn't it clear that we learn how to Apparate, right Ron?"  
  
Ron stood there opened mouthed. "I was just going to say that."  
  
She then patted Ron's shoulder. "Actually, not to disappoint you, we didn't. We have other ways."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes. Though that would be nice." Harry and Avalon told them about how Avalon had come back to get Harry and about the Marauder's Map that was given to Harry through Avalon. Ron was very upset that Fred and George hadn't given it to him.  
  
"And Harry's keeping it, Hermione," said Avalon. "Besides, Harry could tell if Sirius Black would be using one of the passage was." Hermione opened her mouth then closed it. It was obviously something she was thinking about.  
  
"That's right," said Ron. "Look at the notice over there."  
  
"It says that dementors will be patrolling after sundown for Sirius Black," said Harry. "See. I'm safe."  
  
"You're not going to report him are you?" asked Avalon.  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"Then it's settled!" Avalon declared.  
  
Ron then guided Harry all over Honeydukes showing him all the sweets. The girls followed picking candies they liked. Avalon suggested the sugar quills to Hermione saying they were excellent. The girls both bought some. After all the purchases they left for butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Avalon and I will get the drinks from Madam Rosmerta," said Ron.  
  
Hermione and Harry, followed by Paddy, found an empty table by a big Christmas tree. A few minutes later Ron and Avalon came back holding two foaming tankards each.  
  
"Happy Christmas!" Harry said and held up his drink.  
  
They all drank deeply. Someone, Harry wasn't sure whom, but someone said that it was the best thing yet. He was to busy liking the drink.  
  
The door opened and the wind from the outside ruffled Avalon's dark hair. Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, with the Minister of Magic; Cornelius Fudge entered Three Broomsticks. Hagrid came in last shutting the door.  
  
"Quick!" said Hermione and pushed him under the table. She handed him his cloak and tankard. Swiftly Harry put on his invisibility cloak. Paddy seemed to understand what was going on and moved himself in front of Harry.  
  
He watched as a woman's pair of feet walked by. He heard as she took their orders and complained about he dementors.  
  
"I would never have thought," said Madam Rosmerta, "that Sirius Black to have turn to the Dark Arts."  
  
"I don't think any of us did," said McGonagall.  
  
"Ar," said Hagrid, "then what he did ta his bes' friend."  
  
"Oh yes in deed," said Fudge. "A very horrible thing."  
  
"Worse than what he did to those Muggles and Peter?" asked Rosmerta.  
  
Harry figured they were talking about Peter Pettigrew and the thirteen Muggles that Black killed. He already heard about that.  
  
"Yes," said McGonagall. "Remember who was his best friend?"  
  
"How could I forget? They were more like brothers those two. Sirius Black and James Potter. Couldn't have one without the other."  
  
Harry nearly dropped his tankard. Paddy seemed very alert and was looking at the group of adults.  
  
"Yes, Potter and Black," said Flitwick. "Exceptionally bright students and leaders of their little gang. Two peas in a pod they were."  
  
"Aye," said Hagrid. "Bes' man at James and Lily's wedding. Godfather to Harry."  
  
"Does he know?" asked Rosmerta.  
  
"No," said Fudge. "Imagine if he did. His father's best friend, and his own godfather, in league with You-Know-Who. No one knew he was evil like that. Never suspected it."  
  
Paddy began to growl slightly.  
  
Harry listened as they continued to talk about Sirius Black's betrayal of his parents. How his father persuaded Dumbledore to make him his parents Secret-Keeper in the Fidelius Charm and then told Voldemort.  
  
Paddy's growling increasing grew louder. The dog only stopped when Harry put a hand on the dog.  
  
Sirius Black was truly a mad, evil wizard who was after him. To finish what Voldemort couldn't. And Black was his godfather!  
  
Shortly afterwards the group dispersed and Madam Rosmerta walked away.  
  
Three heads appeared under the table.  
  
"Oh, Harry ..." Whoever started to speak trailed off and didn't finish.  
  
"C'mon Harry," said Ron after a while. He pulled him from under the table. Harry let his cloak fall off. He nearly let his tankard drop but Hermione took it. "Let's get you home," said Ron and Avalon took his hand.  
  
She guided him to the door. "Meet you back at the castle," she said and waved good-bye to Ron and Hermione. They nodded solemnly.  
  
Harry didn't know how he got back into the tunnel but he did. He only knew this was because his foot his the uneven ground. Avalon was still guiding him by his hand. She seemed to be holding his cloak because one of her arms had vanished. Paddy had his hand underneath Harry's other hand and was whimpering.  
  
It didn't seem that long from that moment until they were back in the castle. Being back seemed to have woken him up.  
  
"You think Sirius Black really betrayed my parents?" he asked Avalon as he patted the black dog's head.  
  
Avalon shrugged and let go of his hand. "Personally, I have my own theories about Sirius Black. What I think most people won't like." 


	9. Chapter 8 A Secret

Chapter 8 - A Secret  
  
Dinner that night was quiet with the group. Ginny tried to talk to them, but to no avail. Harry went straight to bed afterwards.  
  
Harry woke up late the next day. He went down the spiral staircase to find Hermione doing homework, Ron rubbing his stomach, and Avalon reading a book that looked like one of Hermione's.  
  
Avalon set down the book on her lap. "You all right Harry?" she asked. Hermione and Ron looked up and exchanged looks.  
  
Harry sat down in a chair near the fire. An angry cry startled him and Crookshanks jumped off the chair. The ginger cat took a spot in front of the fire. Harry didn't care. In fact, he didn't care anymore. His friends felt the cold attitude he was giving off, making them edgy around him. Avalon was going to say something to him. He just shot her an icy look. She looked away, not hiding her dislike of the way he was acting.  
  
"Everyone's gone, I suppose," said Harry. Ron nodded his head.  
  
"Maybe you should go back to sleep," said Hermione, who seemed to be examining him like Madam Pomfrey. "You don't look well."  
  
"He had a rough night," said Ron. "I would too, after learning about my parent's best friend."  
  
"Let's not talk about it," suggested Hermione. "All it will do is create an argument. Just promise us Harry that you won't go after Black."  
  
"Why not?" asked Harry in a hard voice. "Because of him I hear my mum screaming, begging to Voldemort. Then I hear his laugh, his shrilly laugh. How do you think that makes me feel? None of you know what it is like not to know your parents!" He crossed his arms and looked into the fire. They didn't understand.  
  
"You're wrong!" cried Avalon as she stood up, letting the book fall to the floor. "I know exactly how you feel, Harry Potter!" They stared at her in silence. Her violet eyes began to water. "You know my parents died when I was a baby, but not how. I'll tell you how! Voldemort killed them! Only I wasn't lucky as you Harry. At least you can hear your mother's voice, even though the dementors cause it." Tears made their way down her face and her voice slightly wavered. "No, Harry, I don't even get the pleasure of that. Consider yourself lucky, and do yourself a favor and don't die just yet. If you died, the whole wizarding world would be at a lost." She turned and started to run to the girl's dormitory. At the last moment she turned back. "Oh, and I'll tell you who saved me from Voldemort and gave me to my Uncle Remmy, and I'll say his name proudly and loud. Sirius Black! He saved me, though couldn't do the same for my parents." She turned and left them. A moment later a door slammed.  
  
They sat there in silence.  
  
"I had no idea," muttered Hermione  
  
"Imagine keeping that bottled up," said Ron. "Having Black be a type of hero for you when he really is-"  
  
"Stop," interrupted Harry. Ron closed him mouth, not finishing what he was going to say. Harry felt terrible. He should have remembered that he wasn't they only orphan at Hogwarts. He remembered Avalon said she held her own opinion of Black, but never suspected what she had told them. "I think I should apologize."  
  
Hermione nodded and stood up. They heard her walk up to girl's dormitory steps. Hermione knocked on the door. "Avalon?" A muffled reply came. "Avalon, Harry wants to talk to you."  
  
Another reply came, this time loud enough for Harry and Ron to hear. "He's a heartless git! I don't want to talk to him." Harry felt as he had been struck in the gut. He guess that he deserved it though.  
  
"Yes, he may be, but he still wants to talk to you," said Hermione, trying her best not to upset the girl even further.  
  
Harry heard the door open and few whispered words. Then came footsteps of two people. Avalon's violet eyes were bloodshot and her arms were firmly crossed. She looked at Ron, then Harry. A glint of detest was in them.  
  
He approached her. "I'm sorry, Avalon. I shouldn't have said what I did. I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"How could you have know," She said sharply, but he could see the dislike in her eyes diminish just a little. Avalon let a small sigh out and uncrossed her arms. "I'm sorry too. You see why know I tried to keep quiet and out of people's way." She gave short laugh. "Who would want to be friends with the girl who thinks Sirius Black is a good guy."  
  
"We do, of course!" said Ron with a smile. "Hermione and me here are friends with the guy that doesn't care about saying You-Know-Who's name and seems to be constantly a target of his. For that matter, you don't seem to mind saying his name either. See you fit just right it. Two normal people, and two weird people."  
  
"Hey!" Harry and Avalon said together. They all looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"So you forgive me?" asked Harry.  
  
Avalon smiled shyly. "Yes."  
  
"Good," said Ron. "Then let got to Hagrid's."  
  
"We can't!" said Hermione. "Harry is supposed to stay here."  
  
"Yeah let's go," said Avalon firmly, but in a small voice. She gave Harry a warning look. "But no asking Hagrid about Sirius. Please?" Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
This seemed good enough for Hermione because she said they better get their cloaks. As they came close to Hagrid's hut the black dog joined them.  
  
"Is that a new pet of Hagrid's?" asked Ron, looking leery of Paddy. Hagrid was known to take in "different" animals. He almost never had any "normal" ones.  
  
"He's Avalon's," said Harry. "Followed her here from home."  
  
"His name is Paddy."  
  
"You aren't allowed to bring dog's to Hogwarts," said Hermione.  
  
"She didn't *bring* him," said Ron. "He followed her. Right?"  
  
Avalon nodded. "Right. He's - ah - loyal friend to my Uncle Remmy.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "I still say he should be sent home."  
  
The door was opened just a bit when they approached. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Avalon exchanged looks. Harry opened the door a bit. Hagrid appeared to be crying over Buckbeak, the hippogriff.  
  
"Hagrid, what's wrong?" asked Hermione. He pointed to the table. Hermione walked over and found a letter. She read it out loud for them to hear. "They can't do that to Buckbeak!"  
  
"We'll help you Hagrid," said Harry, but how they'd help him he wasn't quiet sure.  
  
"Hermione would know something about getting a hippogriff off," said Avalon turning to Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione knows all that stuff," said Ron.  
  
"Yeh do Hermione?" asked Hagrid as he stood up to face them. His eyes where puffy and red, much like how Avalon's had been earlier.  
  
"Of course I do, but I won't help until you pull yourself together."  
  
"For Buckbeak," added Avalon.  
  
Hagrid nodded dabbed his eyes and blew his nose. "Yer right. Gotta pull meself together fer Buckbeak. Can't have a bubblerin' fool to help him."  
  
"You're not a fool," protested Ron. Hagrid blew his nose again.  
  
"Don't worry we'll all help Hagrid," Harry said.  
  
Hagrid nodded and took in a deep breath. He looked at Avalon. "Been meanin' to ask yeh Avalon," said Hagrid. "Yer David and Julie Rastaban's girl aren't yeh?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Thought so," replied Hagrid and smiled a little. "Gots yer dad's eyes. Spot those anywhere. And yeh've got yer mum's looks."  
  
"Did you know my mum and dad?" asked Avalon. Harry guessed she knew as much about her parents as he did his.  
  
"'Course I knew them. Some of the brightest students Hogwarts ever seen. Yer dad played Quidditch, bes' Keeper. He was also a prefect for Gryffindor. Yer mum she was smart," said Hagrid, obviously in a better place and happier reminiscing. Then he laughed. "Yer mum an' her bes' friend they were inseparable. Didn' create as much trouble as her twin and his friends though."  
  
"Twin?" asked Ron.  
  
"My Uncle Remmy, they were fraternal twins," said Avalon quickly. She looked at Hagrid to continue.  
  
"Who was her best friend?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Lily Evans. 'Course her name changed ter Potter once she married Harry's dad."  
  
"Our mum's were best friends?" asked Harry and Avalon together, astonished.  
  
"Yeah. Couldn't get those two apart. Most people thought yer mums more likely ter be twins rather than Julie and Remmy. 'Course Julie an' Remmy looked nothin' a like." Hagrid laughed. "One dark coloring, the other lighter. Never would have guessed unless someone had told me."  
  
Avalon nodded her head. "Yes, when people see pictures of them together they think they're friends or something."  
  
"That dog," Hagrid said pointing to Paddy, who had been very quiet. "He any o' yers?"  
  
"He's her Uncle Remmy's," said Ron.  
  
"Didn' know he had one. Makes sense though." Hagrid petted Paddy. "Well behaved too."  
  
"We better get going," said Hermione. "That way we can look things up at the library." The others agreed.  
  
"C'mon Paddy," said Avalon. The black dog started to follow her.  
  
"Why don' yer leave him here with me, Avalon?" suggested Hagrid. The dog stopped and looked at Avalon.  
  
Avalon looked down at Paddy. "All right, but he tends to come and go as he pleases. I don't ask were he's been and he likes it that way." Hagrid nodded and Paddy sat down on the floor next to him.  
  
They checked the library for anything to help Hagrid, with little luck. After having dinner they decided to head back to their dormitory. 


	10. Chapter 9 Christmas Surprise

Chapter 9 - Christmas Surprise  
  
Harry woke up to Ron yelling in his ear. "Hullo! Harry!" Harry pushed Ron away and put on his glasses. Quickly they unwrapped their presents. Harry and Ron both had sweater, handmade, by Mrs. Weasley. There was other little trinkets and candy from other people.  
  
When they were done they went downstairs to join Hermione and Avalon, who were sitting by the fire. Avalon immediately jumped up and went behind Hermione's chair with a grin stretching from ear to ear. Hermione had a similar smile.  
  
"Ron and Harry," said Hermione. "Avalon and I have a surprise for you."  
  
Avalon came forward with to packages. "We hope you like them." She handed them to the boys.  
  
Ron and Harry ripped them open. They were wand-servicing kits!  
  
"Thanks!" Ron and Harry said together as they opened the kits.  
  
Realizing they need their wands to actually polish them they ran back upstairs. As they came back down someone knock on the portrait-door. Avalon immediately ran for it. They heard her talking to someone. Ron started to get up to see whom she was talking too. She came back before he could with four long, slender looking packages in plain paper brown wrapping.  
  
She sat down in her seat next to Hermione. "My two uncles, my godfather, and - err - a family friend wanted to know what I wanted for Christmas," said Avalon, in a semi-fast voice. She was obviously excited. "I told them I only wanted things for my friends." If possible her smile from before was even bigger. "My Uncle Remmy's presents will come later. My Uncle Seven seemed reluctant but agreed. My godfather, Al, agreed to my idea also. And my uncle's friend, Siry, was for it too. Al though decided I need a present of my own too." She sniggered. "Ironically they all got us the same thing. Spoils it for me though since I know what they are." She looked at the name on the packages and then handed them to the correct friend.  
  
Ron ripped his opened and Harry was sure he'd faint any moment. Hermione let out a yelp as if something had bitten her. Slowly Harry opened his own package. What it was totally amazed him. It was a Firebolt. He understood Ron and Hermione's reactions. He looked it over. Had everything like it did when he saw it at Diagon Alley.  
  
The superfine handle of ash, the registration number, tails twigs of birch, and when you picked up and let it go it hovered at the exact height for you to get on. Harry went through the list in his mind. He had read the information on it enough times and knew it by heart. It was just unbelievable to have it in his hand and in the flesh - so to speak.  
  
"Are these real?" asked Ron. He was the first one to speak.  
  
Avalon nodded. "As real as you and I are."  
  
Ron looked like he agreed. Then he reached over a pinch Hermione's arm. She screamed and slapped his hand. Rubbing her arm she glared at him. "Sorry, just had to make sure we're both real," somberly Ron said, who rubbed his own hand.  
  
There was another moment of silence and more examining of brooms.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "We can't accept these. It's not right. We're your friends, but . . . its too much."  
  
"Probably with the amount these brooms cost you and your family will end up living at the burrow with me and mine," said Ron.  
  
"Saves us the extra time of going all over to visit then," said Harry distantly, looking at his broom still. They all laughed; it broke up some of the awkward tension.  
  
Ron stood by his hovering Firebolt. Almost instantly he got a mischievous look on his face.  
  
"Don't you dare think of it Ron," said Avalon and Hermione together. "No flying inside."  
  
"I think I might have to agree with Hermione," said Harry reluctantly, though he would love to ride the Firebolt.  
  
Avalon shook her head vehemently. "Nope, sorry, not returns. Besides, you only know my family by their nicknames. Even Hedwig couldn't find them. So you can't send them back, and there is no way I'm going to tell you their proper names or where they are." She eyed Hermione. "And don't even think of looking for a spell to make me tell you."  
  
Ron beamed at Avalon. "Right then, we'll have to find a perfect time to tests these out, of course. Since we can't fly them inside."  
  
"I was thinking we could test them out on the pitch," suggested Avalon. "It'd be nice. No one is here, really, and can't disturb us." Everyone knew whom she meant.  
  
So they decided to ask Professor McGonagall for permission to use the Quidditch Pitch to test out their new brooms. The prospect of riding a broom used by professionals made everyone happy.  
  
When they entered the Great Hall they found all of the tables on the sides, except one where Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Snape, and the caretaker, Filch. Not many students had stayed behind. Only a nervous first year, an older Slytherin, and of course themselves.  
  
Dumbledore greeted them as they sat down. "Happy Christmas! I trust that you're all please with your gifts." There was twinkle in his eye that made Harry think he knew more than he was suggesting. Harry was right. "That is why you may use the pitch until term starts again."  
  
Ron looked excited and Hermione had a smile on her face. Harry was thrilled. Avalon looked at Dumbledore and seemed to share a secret smile with him.  
  
"Un-er-Professor Lupin didn't go home did he?" asked Avalon after a pause.  
  
"I'm afraid he's not feeling well right now," said McGonagall. Harry noticed a very faint smile from Snape.  
  
Harry was going to ask McGonagall something when there was a loud bang. Snape had reluctantly pulled a cracker. A witch hat resembling the one Neville's grandmother wore lay before him. He heard Ron and Avalon snort trying to hold back laughter. Snape pushed it away and Dumbledore promptly picked it up and swapped it for his own. Then the headmaster declared that they should eat.  
  
To everyone's surprised Professor Trelawney came to join them. Harry heard Ron tell Hermione she resembled an insect. Dumbledore greeted her as he stood up. She replied happily and he drew up another chair with his wand. She protested saying that it'd make thirteen. McGonagall couldn't take it and commanded her to sit down. The two women professors exchanged looks. Trelawney sat down reluctantly.  
  
The feast was pleasant after that. Harry made sure not to eat too much because they were going to the Quidditch Pitch to fly on their new brooms.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Avalon stood up together to wait for Hermione, who was finishing her pumpkin juice.  
  
"Ah!" Trelawney cried. "You three stood up at the same time. That means you'll be the first ones to die."  
  
"Rubbish," said McGonagall. That seemed to stop Trelawney from saying anything further at the table about death.  
  
Harry felt at ease as he mounted his Firebolt. He did a test run around the pitch first to get used to it. It seemed to rely more on thought than grip.  
  
"Race you, Potter," challenged Ron, who had the biggest grin on his face. This was probably one of the happiest days of his life.  
  
"You're on, Weasley," replied Harry.  
  
"Wanna join us Granger and Rastaban?" Ron yelled to them. The boys laughed at referring to each other by their last names.  
  
The girls zoomed over, Hermione a little more cautious than Avalon. "Join what?" asked Hermione looking suspicious of their attentions.  
  
"A race," explained Harry. "Want to join us?"  
  
"Sounds like fun," said Avalon with a smile. "C'mon Hermione. It'd be great." She nudged her friend who had to catch her broom handle to keep from falling off.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "All right," agree Hermione.  
  
The four arranged themselves into a straight-line at one end of the pitch. The winner was whoever made it to the other side first.  
  
"Ready," said Ron, "set, GO!" Off they went.  
  
At first they were even. Hermione was the first to slack off, still not fully use to her broom. Then Avalon followed shortly afterwards. It was neck and neck with Ron and Harry.  
  
"Give up Harry! You're only going to lose!" taunted Ron.  
  
"Never!"  
  
Something flew past Ron. It was Avalon making a come back. She turned back a waved at the boys. She was only a broom length in front of them.  
  
"Ah, no!" said Ron trying to push his broom to go fast. Harry was doing the same. He took a quick look back to see that Hermione wasn't to far behind.  
  
Avalon was almost to the finish line. Ron and Harry were trying to beat her. All of the sudden she stopped and sat up straight and rigid. The boys thought it was a ploy but decided against it when she went limp and fell to the side.  
  
"Avalon!" cried Ron, stopping mid air, nearly causing Hermione to collide with him.  
  
Harry dove after her. She was near the ground when Harry decided he couldn't fly right to her and catch her. He dove past her and waited. He positioned his broom so he was right under her. He caught her in his arms, but the force of her knocked both of them off his broom to the ground ten feet below.  
  
Ron, who had Avalon's broom in hand, and Hermione dismounted their own brooms and ran to their friends. "Are you ok?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry nodded. "I'm fine, but I think she needs to see Madam Pomfrey." Ran came forward and picked up Avalon.  
  
"Blimey, she's heavy!" said Ron. He received a glare from Hermione who apparently didn't care for the comment.  
  
"You're just weak," said Harry. Ron took Avalon's feet and Harry took her arms. Hermione gathered their brooms and walked with them to the medical wing. 


	11. Chapter 10 A Mother's Gift

Please peeps! Read and review! I need the input. I wan to be an author someday, and I need to learn how to take criticism! Flame me bake me, or whatever! Just R & R!

**Chapter 10 – A Mother's Gift**

"Oh, dear," the nurse said when she saw Hermione enter. "Which one of you is it now?" Then she saw Ron and Harry carry Avalon in. "By Merlin's hat," she said putting a hand to her cheek. "Get her over here." She motioned to a bed. Gingerly Harry and Ron lifted her up. "I told her uncles and godfather this would happen!"

Hermione looked confused. "What would happen?"

Madam Pomfrey opened her mouth, and then closed it again. "Ending up here, just like you three regularly do." She turned and walked away coming back with some purple syrup. "She's fine now, you three can leave."

"We'd prefer to stay," said Ron. "Please." He'd said in a rather protective voice, Harry noticed. One he used when he was defending his younger sister, Ginny.

She looked at him and sighed. "I suppose you know where the chairs are." They took that as a yes. Madam Pomfrey forced Avalon to have some of the purple syrup then left.

"What do you think happened?" asked Hermione.

"She could have been going to fast and the speed knocked her out," suggested Ron.

"No. We weren't going that much slower than her. It would have happened to us too," said Harry.

"What ever the reason," said Hermione, looking thoughtful. "I don't like it. I think Madam Pomfrey knows, but won't tell us."

The doors opened and Professor Dumbledore and Snape came in. Madam Pomfrey greeted them. They spoke in low tones and occasionally glanced their way. Ron was going to ask a question, but Hermione stopped him. While Dumbledore asked the nurse a question Snape took it as an opportunity to frown at them. Harry didn't like the look. The three adults walked over to them together.

"What have you done this time, Potter," demanded Snape. "Have a spell go wrong and Miss Rastaban is the one to pay for it?"

"Now, Severus. They didn't do anything wrong," said Dumbledore. "They were flying on their new broomsticks. There isn't any wrong in that." His eyes twinkled behind his half moon glasses. "Tell me, what happened."

They all started at once. Ron was going on how he was winning until Avalon passed him. Hermione was going into detail about how the Firebolt works, and Harry was saying what he saw.

"Obviously they can't keep their story straight," said Snape, and they stopped talking. "You, Potter, tell me what happen. And only Potter speaks." He shot a warning look to Ron and Hermione.

"We were having a race. We were almost at the finish line. Avalon was in the lead. All of the sudden she sat up straight and stopped. I though she was giving us a chance to catch up or something. Then she leaned to the side and fell over. I dove after to catch her but she was falling to fast. So I flew more closely to the ground. I caught her, but the impact knocked both of us off the broom to ground. Then we took her here."

"Did she say anything we she fell?" asked Snape suspiciously.

"No," replied Harry. He looked at Dumbledore, who only nodded.

"I think," Dumbledore said after a moment. "That you three need to know a little more about Avalon." Snape looked at Dumbledore. He seemed offended about this suggestion. The headmaster ignored him. "Follow me, if you will, and let Miss Rastaban get some rest."

Snape watched them leave, but stayed behind and said something to Madam Pomfrey.

Dumbledore lead them to his office. It seemed the same from the last time Harry saw it. Fawkes was on his perch and cooed at them. "Have a seat, please," said Dumbledore and motioned to the chairs before his desk. He sat down in his own chair. "To begin, I hope you know that Avalon lives with her Uncle Remmy." They nodded their heads. "And you know that her parents are dead." Again they nodded. Dumbledore seemed satisfied at that. "You see, Avalon's uncle gets bouts of sickness very often. There is a potion that can cure him, but requires a family member to participate in it. Avalon is the only willing one to do it. It takes much of her energy. Professor Snape is helping her in it."

"Is that where she disappears to?" asked Ron, a little disgusted that she was with Snape.

"Yes. They are constantly trying to perfect the potion." He paused looking at them. "But, there is more. Avalon has recently come to me with some news. Apparently she has inherited her mother's gift."

"Her mother's gift?" asked Harry.

"Yes, her mother's gift. Unfortunately I cannot say much about this because I not only promise Avalon not to tell anyone, but I also promise her Uncle Remmy. He is, was, after Julie, her mother's, twin brother and guardian of Avalon now."

"What can you tell us then?" asked Hermione.

"That if this ever happens again, do as you did before and take her to Madam Pomfrey," the headmaster said. "If there is a professor, prefect, a head boy or girl around ask them for assistance. They know spell for transporting a person."

"Do you think this will happen again?" asked Ron. 

Dumbledore took a moment to think about it. He looked at the three, and studied them before answering. "No, I'm sure Avalon will watch out for herself, but strange things happen as you know. I wouldn't be surprised if it did happen again." Fawkes chirped at them and fluttered his wings a little as if agreeing with Professor Dumbledore. "You are excused," he said at last.

Three began to leave his office when he gave his last piece of advice. "Just remember this," he began. They stopped and turned around. "If Avalon says something that will has, will, or is happening and you don't believe her. Believe her. It is the gift of her mother. It runs strong through the women from her mother's side. So believe her."

The Gryffindors nodded their heads. As they left Dumbledore's office the thought over what he had just told them.

Albus Dumbledore turned and looked at Fawkes. "She just might be the most powerful one with the gift. Just as her counterpart might be also in theirs."


	12. Chapter 11 Firebolts, Dementors, and Mag...

**Chapter 11 – Firebolts, Dementors and Magical Beasts**

Avalon felt better later on and joined them for dinner.

"I'm sorry I gave you a fright," she said pushing her food from side to side.

"It wasn't your fault," Hermione said. "We understand. Dumbledore explained it to us."

"Don't be angry at him," Harry said quickly. "He wanted us to understand what you were going through."

Avalon looked shocked for a moment. It was quickly replaced with a smile. Thanks to Ron.

"Just tell us if Snape starts to treat you like Neville just tell me and I'll put donkey ears on him before he could say bat wings!" Ron told her. They laughed.

The rest of the time, before term started again, they spent flying on their brooms. At first Ron and Harry wouldn't let her out of their sight. Afraid she'd fall again. That changed when Hermione and Avalon lectured Ron after he nearly crashed into her. Harry laughed. Then they turned on Harry and lectured him also. That was one thing Avalon and Hermione did well. They could make you feel guilty for breathing if they wanted to.

When everyone came back it was quickly all over the school that the four had gotten Firebolts for Christmas. Harry had to pry his away from Oliver. Fred and George were all over Ron's broom begging him for a chance to fly it. Ron was soaking it up. Avalon and Hermione had everyone else in Gryffindor drooling over theirs.

"I'll be announcing you three soon," said Lee Jordan, the Weasley twin's best friend.

"Yeah," agreed George. "They'll be giving Oliver a run for his money." Everyone who heard laughed.

To the utmost excitement to Hermione, and displeasure of the others, the new term started. Ron pointed out that they didn't have to start with potions and Snape. To that they all agreed it was good.

After Care of Magical Creatures, which was warm because Hagrid had a bonfire with salamanders. Draco had picked up a piece of wood on fire when Hagrid had his back turned. He threw it at Avalon's hair. Luckily Harry saw it and knock in down before it could put her hair on fire. Ron picked it and threw it back at Draco. It caught Draco's cloak on fire. A commotion started as Crabbe and Goyle tried to put it out. A Slytherin ended up throwing a bucket of ice-cold water at him. Draco didn't say anything as he was excused to change clothes. The four friends laughed watching Draco walk away like a wet rat.

Divination turned out to be more boring.

"Palmistry," Professor Trelawney said, "is a very ancient way of predicting one's future." She continued on about the lines. Harry half-heartedly listened. He saw his friends doing the same.  Only Lavender Brown and Pravati Patil seemed to enjoy the lecture.

Trelawney started to describe the line and what they meant. She gave them basic instructions on how to identify the lines.

"Now I want everyone to get a partner and identify each other's life line. Tell them what you see in it."

Sighs were heard from all over the class. It quickly turned to chatter as everyone started to talk.

"Lets see your hand, Harry," said Ron. Harry held out his hand. Ron looked at it. "Hmm. It looks like you'll have a scar on your head, since it's a bit crooked, and a person in a dark cloak after you because of the lint ball at the end." They laughed.

Trelawney, who had recently corrected Neville about reading the lifeline, came over to them.  "What do you see in Mister Weasley's life line?" She asked Harry.

Harry looked at Ron's hand. "Uh. It curves, that means change. And it goes up, so it means he'll be happy."

Trelawney shook her head at him. "You're doing it all wrong. Let me see yours." She grabbed his hand and turned if from side to side. Then took in a deep breath. "Oh dear, oh dear," she said.

"What?" asked Ron concern on his face as he looked at Harry.

"Potter, you have a very short lifeline. It looks like where it ends that you may be dead very soon."

Harry snatched his hand away. The class looked at him with pity on their face. Except Avalon and Hermione, who just rolled their eyes.

After that was Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was surprisingly uneventful and even bordered on boring.

There was a Ravenclaw and Slytherin game a week later. Everyone groaned, except Slytherin and Oliver Wood, when the former team lost. Wood later explained it was a good thing and it gave them a chance at winning the Quidditch Cup. Which, after hearing that, made everyone brighten up and made Fred and George put away their dung bombs for another day.

This also meant that Avalon was working twice as hard to teach Harry the Patronus Charm. 

Then Wood sprung on the team extra practices. Good naturedly he invited Hermione, Ron, and Avalon to join them. If only to try and get them to let the others ride their Firebolts. While letting someone ride their brooms the three would talk about the game. Eventually they came up with their own plays (from the promptings of Avalon). They even ventured to present one to Wood. At first he seemed offend. He quickly realized that they might just help the team. The Gryffindor Quidditch team jokingly called them the Experts.

Wood informed Harry that the Ravenclaw Seekers, Cho Chang, had a Comet Two-Sixty. His Firebolt would easily out strip her broom. Harry just nodded his head at the information. He knew it'd be good to try his out against other types of brooms.

Then came the day. Winning this match would decide if Gryffindor had a chance at winning the cup or not. Harry was nervous. He barely ate his food, just pushed it from side to side. No one seemed to notice.

"No pressure, right Harry?" joked Fred. They team laughed.

"Don't worry," reassured Ron.

"You'll do fine," said Avalon. She smiled at him.

Harry couldn't help but smile back, even though his stomach flipped. He didn't think it was because of nerves though.

Ginny Weasley was asking him something when she was interrupted.

"Careful of those dementors, Potter," said Draco Malfoy flanked by his goons, Crabbe and Goyle. "You might just fall off your broom. Don't want that happening now do we?"

"Go away," said Ginny. She glared at him a Malfoy gave her a look back but didn't say anything to her. 

"Yeah, bug off, Malfoy," added Avalon, glowering at him. It must have taken Malfoy by surprise; he seemed to falter before recovering.

"And what are you going to do? Have his fan club come after me?" He laughed, looking smug.

"You wish it were that. It'd be far better that you deserve, Fittz."

Everyone who heard went silent. The Weasleys all had the same expression; open mouth, jaw dropped. Wood blinked a few times before he stopped all together. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie sat in shock. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks of confusion.

Malfoy's face turned red. Harry wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or anger.  The Slytherin turned on his heels and left, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"I wish I had said that a long time ago," Ron said finally, patting her back triumphantly. So it seemed everyone was doing the same. Soon everyone was speaking at once.

"What's a Fittz?" Hermione asked in a brief pause.

Ginny giggled at hearing the word again. "She just called Malfoy common blood. Meaning he and his family is no better than, even below, Muggles."

Harry could see why them it made Malfoy angry. It was widely know that they hated Muggles. To be categorized as one was an definite insult. He figured it was just as bad as being called a Mudblood.

He wondered if Avalon knew what she had done, because Draco wasn't going to take it lightly.

Soon Harry didn't have enough time to think about that. He was whisked away from the house table to the locker room.

"You have your problem under control?" asked Wood before they stepped out onto the field.

At first he wasn't sure what he meant. Then he knew; the dementors. "Yes," replied Harry. At least he hoped so. He knew Dumbledore would be furious if they came on the field again. His Patronus Charm was strong enough though. Professor Lupin had helped him and Avalon when they were struggling along. Lupin said for a wizard his age it was amazing that he could do even a weak Patronus. It was a hard charm to work. He noticed that neither of them said that Avalon could work it, amazingly powerful too. Yet Harry knew that she wasn't the average witch, as she appeared to be.

He was called back to the Quidditch Pitch as they moved on to the field. There was a cheering all around him.

Harry looked around the Ravenclaws in their blue robes to find Cho Chang. He did and he felt his gut clench as she smiled at him. He had had this feeling before but couldn't place it.

Madam Hooch blew the whistle and before he knew it the game had begun. In the distance he heard Lee Jordan announcing the game. At least he should be. He sounded more like and advertiser talking about the Firebolt broom more than a Quidditch announcer. Professor McGonagall, as usual, was scolding him.

"Welcome! It's Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor today! Look at the broom the Gryffindor Seeker has. Fastest one on the market, you know. And the Quidditch team-"

"Mister Jordan!"

"Professor I must inform the audience-"

"It is your job to report about the game," McGonagall replied. 

He noticed Cho near by him. She looked reading to chase after him if he took off. So, he did. He flew to the other side of the pitch, pretending to see the Snitch. Cho tried to follow as fast her broom permitted. He zigzagged all over, and then pretend his lost it. Lee just them announced that Gryffindor scored. The crowed cheered (minus Slytherin).

Harry looked all over the field for the Snitch. "C'mon," he prompted it.

Mean while Ravenclaw scored twice and Gryffindor another three times.

Then he spotted it. It was near the Slytherin stands. He was speeding towards it. A Bludger grazed by him as Harry narrowly ducked his head. Cho Chang followed. The golden ball dashed off.

"Look at that Snitch go!" Lee said. "I give my wand in saying that Potter's broom will out fly Ravenclaw's Cho Chang's Comet Two-Sixty."

"I'd stop that right now Mister Jordan."

"What?!"

He was lead all over the field. The Snitch seemed to be dangerous today and led him near the stands. Cho kept up with him pretty well. That was until Harry and his broom went faster. 

The Snitch took a dive towards the ground near the Ravenclaw goal. A Bludger nearly hit him. Luckily he ducked.

Reaching out his arm Harry grabbed for the Snitch.

"Go Harry!" he heard George yell as he caught the Snitch. Harry heard the crowed cheer at his catch. Harry smiled broadly, happy that the Gryffindors would be going on to the Quidditch Cup. Then it died out as everyone turned their attention to something else. Harry looked around to see what was happening.

Dementors were on the field. Harry's felt his stomach clench. They weren't going to ruin this day for him. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the dementors. "Expecto patronum!" He yelled as he pointed his wand at them. At the same time out of the corner of his eye he spotted movement. He turned and was pointing his wand then saw what it was. It was Crookshanks, Paddy, and (to Harry's amazement) Hedwig coming towards the dementors. Before he could think Katie and Fred pulled him to the ground. His teammates were still excited, despite the fact that dementors were present. 

The Ravenclaw team had already landed and was staring at the dementors and the animals. The dementors started to run away from the small brigade of magical beasts. While teachers made their way on the field, lead by Professor Dumbledore.

"Way to go Harry!" Wood said thumping him on the back. Soon his whole team was around him. Even the Ravenclaw team came to congratulate Harry and his teammates.

"Congrats Harry!" Roger Davies, the Ravenclaw captain said. Harry smiled and said thank you but was quickly turned around to be congratulated.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione said throwing her arms around him and hugging him. "I'm so glad that you won!"

Ron came up from behind him grinning from ear to ear. "Now we get to show those Slytherins what we're really made of." He thumped Harry on the back.

"You did it Harry!" Avalon said hugging him also. Harry smiled and gladly hugged her back. She pulled away and made a face, teasing him. "You need to change out of that uniform." 

Harry laughed in reply, trying not to sound self-conscience and started to head for the locker rooms.

"Whoa, Potter, where you going?" asked Alicia and pulled him back to the crowed.

After everyone left the field and the Gryffindor team was heading back to the locker rooms did Harry learn that the dementors were just Malfoy and his friends trying to scare Harry.

"You weren't suppose to tell him!" said Angelina when George let it "slip". He narrowly missed the hit up side the head from her.

"Doesn't matter," Oliver said, still smiling. "Harry would have caught it anyway!"


End file.
